1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a heat dissipating module particularly to a heat dissipating module, which includes a rotational member, a stationary member and a driving member to induce air for cooling heat dissipated object.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Currently, the central processing unit (CPU) is forced to dissipate heat with the axial flow fan or a centrifugal fan as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The CPU 11 is attached to a radiator 13 and an axial flow fan 12 is attached to the radiator 13. The axial flow fan 12 provides a fan blade section 121 to induce air flowing. Due to the heat generated by the CPU 11 not distributing to the surface thereof evenly, the central position has higher temperature than rest part of the CPU 11. However, the conventional axial flow fan 12 is usually mounted to right top of the CPU 11 and no air flows at the center of the axial flow fan 12 such that the axial flow fan 12 performs undesirable effect of heat dissipation for the CPU 11.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, a radiator 23 is attached to the CPU 21 and a centrifugal fan 22 is provided in a groove 231 of the radiator 23. The centrifugal fan 22 provides a fan blade section 221 inside to induce air flowing. Due to the heat generated by the CPU 21 not distributing evenly at the surface thereof, the central position has higher temperature than rest part of the CPU 21. It can be seen in FIG. 4 that the centrifugal fan 22 is usually mounted to the groove 231, i.e., at the right top of the CPU 21 and the air induced by the centrifugal fan 22 only surrounds the centrifugal fan 21. Hence, the centrifugal fan 22 performs undesirable effect of heat dissipation for the CPU 21.